Insufficient Denial
by hotsleekeyz
Summary: CHAPTER9of20. Draco resorts to harsh things to get Hermione in his hands. What everyone didn’t know was that there was something behind his angst. When everything was at last perfect between them, everything had gone wrong. DMHGHP. READ ON. R&R.
1. Chapter 1 Atrocity

Insufficient Denial : a week-long Love Story ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
ATROCITY syllabication: a·troc·i·ty NOUN: Inflected forms: pl. a·troc·i·ties  
  
1. Appalling or atrocious condition, quality, or behavior; monstrousness. 2. An appalling or atrocious act, situation, or object, especially an act of unusual or illegal cruelty inflicted by an armed force on civilians or prisoners.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
"Hermione, is anything bothering you?", Ron asked  
  
Ron took a sip of his pumpkin juice as he stared at his occupied love interest. He managed to tell Hermione how he felt towards her after 4th year. Hermione was kind enough to stay the same towards Ron even after knowing that on of her best friends liked her.  
  
Everything seemed fine when Hermione realized she was in love with Harry. Harry, on the other hand, has been dating Ginny for quite some time already.  
  
"Nothing really. I'm trying to remember what I forgot to do early today", Hermione replied.  
  
Ginny moved closer to Hermione's right side and motioned to whisper.  
  
"Look over the Slytherin table. See who's Pansy's snogging", Ginny said in a soft voice.  
  
Hermione took a quick glance and saw Draco staring at her while kissing Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Why did you let me look? Malfoy was staring at me! He might think I'm to something", Hermione whispered back.  
  
Harry noticed the two and wasn't able to contain his curiosity/  
  
"What are you two up to?", Harry asked as he steered around to where Hermione and Ginny were looking.  
  
Ron did the same. As they saw the illicit display of inconsideration to innocent minds, Ron acted as he was about to puke.  
  
"You're looking at those two whores? Sheesh. I thought you were busy with something sensible", Ron spat.  
  
"Those two scums should know the right time and place to do that. Excuse me, I shall tell those two off", haryy stood, heading right to the Slytherin table.  
  
Hermione looked at the famous Head Boy about to call the attention of the mortal enemy--- Draco Malfoy. After a minute or so, Harry went back to his seat.  
  
"Thank Merlin those two stopped. They're making me sick!", Hermione stated.  
  
She stood to leave when she caught sight of Draco by the door of the Great hall. Hermione hesitated to pass by him, but what the heck! Draco wouldn't care the least about her if she passed!  
  
Hermione tried to walk beside Draco's manly form and not look at him. But it was as if Draco felt she was coming. Draco turned his head around and glared at Hermione.  
  
Hermione felt Draco's death glare at her and she wanted not to mind him doing such, but she wasn't able to control herself from glaring back.  
  
Their fierce eyes met. Draco's eyebrow raised and an evil smirk came off his lips.  
  
"What are you bloody looking at Malfoy?", Hermione snapped.  
  
Draco retained his noncholant look and stared at Hermione even more.  
  
"Your filthy face ruins my day, Mudblood. Get out of here before I throw up all over you", Draco spat.  
  
"You're still the same ferret boy! You'll never change"  
  
"Girls love me for who I am and I don't care what you're thinking. It's bad we have to go to the same school. Muggles like you should go back to your own ruddy muggle schools. You don't belong here"  
  
Draco's eyes looked sharper.  
  
"I don't have time for this!", Hermione yelled as she turned her heels to go back to her dormitory.  
  
"It wasn't I who started this so don't blame me!", Draco spat.  
  
"Whatever!", Hermione yelled as she threw her hands into the air.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Hermione sat by her room window inside the Head Boy-Head Girl quarters. She shared it with Harry.  
  
She was quietly musing with the sun shining brightly outside. Hermione thought she needed space from it all. It's been two weeks and all the load has been towing on her.  
  
'Knock!Knock!'  
  
"Come in", Hermione said  
  
Harry went inside.  
  
"Hi Mione. I saw you talking with Malfoy when you left"  
  
"It was just another snapping session with the albino"  
  
"You better be careful. That ugly ferret has been eyeing you for years now. . .you know, he'll make sure you'll have the worst year of your life here"  
  
"Uhhhh. . .thanks"  
  
"Don't thank me. I'm doing this for Ron. He's concerned about you. I'll go ahead. Ginny must be waiting"  
  
Hermione didn't reply when she had the chance until Harry got out of the room. She somehow wished Harry would say he' concerned for her too.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Saturday afternoon it was of the same day. Ron, Harry, and Hermione had left Potions class.  
  
"Hey Ron! Gin and I are going to Hogsmeade tonight. What would you say about a double date?"  
  
"Sure! Hermione, would you come with me tonight?", Ron asked Hermione whose mind was obviously drifting away.  
  
"Huh? I'm sorry, I didn't get what you said"  
  
"Mione, come with us! My treat!", Harry nudged Hermione  
  
Hermione thought Harry was making things easy for Ron. How could she possibly tell Ron that he's got not a chance with her? It's not because of their financial status or anything, not even how Ron looked like, but more of their connection. Hermione knew things wouldn't work out well between them for Ron was too childish for her.  
  
"I'm not sure Harry. I've got to do my Charms essay"  
  
"Oh come on! You need a break. Dumbledore has given you a lot of work as Head Girl this week. Take a breather!", Harry insisted.  
  
Ron cut in.  
  
"I'll pick you up in your room. I've got to catch Fletchley", Ron mouthed as he ran away from them.  
  
Harry took an arm around Hermione only to meet her questioning gaze.  
  
"Harry, why are you doing this?", Hermione asked.  
  
"Ron loves you Mione. I want him to be happy"  
  
"But what about my happiness?", Hermione spat furiously as she took Harry's arm off her.  
  
"You can be happy with Ron, Mione! Besides, you've known each other for a long time. Nothing can go wrong"  
  
"But this is wrong! I don't feel anything for him. It would be unfair if I go out with him and if I accept everything he gives me. Honestly, Ron shouldn't be wasting his time on me. Not a chance he's got"  
  
"Why so? You must like somebody else then", Harry mouthed as he eyed Hermione for an answer.  
  
"It's because. . . Harry, I don't know how to tell you this. . . Oh God, is this right?. . . Harry, it's you. . .", Hermione said just as she walked faster to avoid Harry.  
  
"But Mione, you know I'm with Ginny"  
  
'I know Harry! Merlin help me! I've been trying to stop myself from feeling this way towards you but I can't. I reckon I already love you. . ."  
  
Hermione ran out of Harry's sight as Harry walked at his own pace and seemed not to be affected at all.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Night time came and the Weasleys arrived wearing casual clothes.  
  
"Mione, come out! Ron's here!", Harry yelled as he fixed the cuff of his shirt.  
  
"I'm not coming!"  
  
Harry opened the door to Hermione's room and stood there.  
  
"I said I'm not coming", Hermione spat  
  
"Come on. At least go with Ron for me", Harry said blankly  
  
"Airhead"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing. I'll go but not because of you Harry"  
  
"Whatever you say", Harry mouthed as he walked out to the common room.  
  
Hermione followed Harry when she caught him kissing Ginny. She passed by them and intentionally, slightly bumped her shoulder at Harry's back. Ron followed with Harry and Ginny tailing them.  
  
***********************************************  
  
"Aren't we leaving yet?', Hermione asked as she looked at her wristwatch.  
  
Before anyone could reply, the door of the Three Broomsticks opened and entered a handsome, young lad in fine clothes. He wore a black turtleneck and dark blue denim with a coat above it all. He ordered his drink and sat in the far corner alone.  
  
"What's that creature doing here?", Ron asked.  
  
"You don't own this place, Mr. Weasley", Hermione spat.  
  
They didn't mind Draco sitting tables away from them. Only Hermione cared to look at him.  
  
Draco looked back at Hermione. His face was blank of any expressions. His gray eyes seemed to look for refuge.  
  
'Must be the time of the year', Hermione thought to herself  
  
"Excuse me, I'll just go to the restroom", Hermione claimed.  
  
She walked past Draco's table and entered the restroom. She went near the mirror and checked on her face. As she applied on some lipgloss, the door opened harshly.  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy? Can't you see this is the ladies' room?", Hermione snapped, glaring at Draco.  
  
"Don't you ever do what you're doing again!", Draco yelled at Hermione's face.  
  
Hermione's butt rested by the side of the sink as Dracos tood close in front of her.  
  
"What did I do? I was applying make-up here in peace when you entered!", Hermione snapped  
  
"Just stop it! I can't take it with you looking at me"  
  
Draco walked briskly towards the door.  
  
"I'm not looking at you! You were!"  
  
Draco had the sudden urge to gain at her again. He held Hermione by the sides of her neck. Hermione winced as she tried to struggle free from Draco's tight grasp. Such action only made Draco more furious than he already was. He got his knife from his coat and slid it over Hermione's silken neck. Blood oozed out from the wound.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?! Malfoy, are you out of your mind? I'll report you to Dumbledore at once!"  
  
"Don't you even dare Granger. You'll see it's not just that you'll get from me"  
  
"I hate you!"  
  
"Well I hate you too Mudblood bitch. Just stay out of my way at all times or I'll kill you!"  
  
Draco rushed out the door and out of the place. Hermione wiped the blood off with her handkerchief and tried to hide the wound behind the collar of her shirt. She went out to see Ron standing beside the door of the ladies' room.  
  
"What did that bastard do to you?", Ron asked with a concerned look plastered on his face.  
  
Hermione pushed Ron aside and made long strides to the exit. Ron caught her shoulder.  
  
"It's none of your business Ron!", Hermione yelled leaving Ron in confusion.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Hermione left Harry, Ron, and Ginny at the place and she walked alone along the streets in Hogsmeade. She was so occupied when a hand cupped her mouth and dragged her to a dark alleyway. She was slammed at the wall and soon she felt cold steel on her cheek.  
  
"Why are you looking for me out here alone?", the voice said.  
  
"Malfoy!", Hermione hissed.  
  
"You better go with your stupid friends before you come across a ferocious beast at this time of the night"  
  
"Am I not with one?", Hermione asked with a brow raised.  
  
"Trying to play smart with me? Wrong move bitch"  
  
Hermione felt a cold metal inside her.  
  
Draco just stabbed her at the side of her stomach.  
  
"I warned you"  
  
Draco left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ YIPEEEEE!!!!!!  
  
That's the first chapter to my third fic.  
  
I hope you liked it!  
  
PLEASE R&R. My reviews are open to comments, suggestions, and just anything you'd like to share. You could leave your e-mail addy and I'll mail you!  
  
CIAO!  
  
***mwah!***  
  
review, okay? 


	2. Chapter 2 Bane

Insufficient Denial ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 2 Bane \noun\ 1:poison 2:woe, harm; also: a source of this- baneful \adj\ From: The Merriam-Webster Concise School and Office Dictionary Copyright1991  
  
******************************************************  
  
Hermione quickly fell onto the floor as she felt the wound sting. Draco must have damaged an organ inside.  
  
Blood filled Hermione's hands and soon her skirt was tainted with it as well.  
  
She felt that she was losing a great amount of blood in a short span of time. Her limbs failed her and a few seconds more, her eyes were slowly shutting close. If none would be there to save her, she'd be found dead the next morning.  
  
"Somebody, please. . . help me. . .", Hermione's agonizing voice didn't even echoed once.  
  
She felt she was losing it. Out of nowhere, someone rushed to her direction. As Hermione was already half-conscious, she was only able to see an angelic face carrying her somewhere.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Ms, Granger, it's time to take your medicine", madam Pomfrey stated as she held a bottle in her hand.  
  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes. She realized that she was already inside the hospital wing the next morning, then, her wound started to sting again.  
  
'Ouch!"  
  
"Very bad, I must say. Lucky you were brought here at once. If not, you must have been dead before the sun could even rise"  
  
"Who brought me here?", Hermione queried. She couldn't remember much of what happened the night before.  
  
"I have no idea. Last night, I heard a knock from the door, and as I opened it, your body lay unconscious on the floor. No one was around except you but I reckon you couldn't have managed to walk alone"  
  
Hermione didn't ask anything more. She didn't want to think of what happened but flashes of memory came into her mind. She was so occupied when Madam Pomfrey broke in.  
  
"Ms. Granger, may I ask who, in Merlin's name, did this to you?"  
  
Draco's face suddenly popped into Hermione's mind. But he threatened her about revealing the truth about the incident.  
  
"I could not remember exactly, really. It must have been someone who lives in Hogsmeade. He isn't familiar', Hermione lied.  
  
"Very well. I believe Mr. Potter and the Weasleys might visit you any minute now"  
  
Madam Pomfrey left Hermione after taking the medicine. A few moments later, Hermione fell asleep.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Someone walked inside the hospital wing to Hermione's side, staring at Hermione's sleeping form, then changed the flowers beside her. After finishing, the man exited.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Hermione started to wake up when she heard voices near her. She looked to se two huge students carrying another, as Madam Pomfrey ran with them to a bed, two beds away from her. A female student ran in as well, crying helplessly.  
  
"What happened there?", Hermione asked the small company in an authoritative Head Girl tone.  
  
She heard moaning from a male student who seemed to be experiencing extreme pain. Hermione sat up and winced, as she forgot the fresh wound at the side of her stomach.  
  
"Granger? What are you doing here bitch?", Pansy inquired.  
  
Hermione raised a brow at the pug-faced whore and spat.  
  
"I believe I am a patient here and I have the right to stay here. And you? What is your business here Parkinson?"  
  
"Oh my baby was found terribly wounded. It's horrible!"  
  
Hermoine caught sight of the other patient.  
  
"You call that scum a 'baby'? I can't believe even PURE blood wizards have the courage to use Muggle terms of endearment", Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"Mind your own business whore!", Pansy snapped.  
  
"Excuse me but I believe you ARE the whore as I haven't any guy linked with me. . . with Ron as an exception though".  
  
Pansy glared and started to cry again at Draco's pitiful sight.  
  
"Stop it you two. This is the hospital wing and not just a mere school ground where you can go badgering each other. And you three, you can leave Mr. Malfoy now", madam Pomfrey cut in.  
  
Hermione was laughing discreetly to herself seeing her enemy in that state.  
  
//Fits him well. People like him should be severely punished for his attitude. I hope he bleeds to death!//  
  
As Madam Pomfrey finished attending to Draco, Hermione glanced quickly, only to see Draco looking at her already.  
  
"That's what you get for what you did to me last night. You almost had me killed! In fact, I thought I was dying! What were you thinking? I don't know what punishment awaits you if I report this to Professor Dumbledore. . . though even you did this, I won't tell. I can't just go around and tell people that I was stabbed as they would think I did the suspect something wrong, but of course I didn't. It's bad we have to share the hospital wing to ourselves. You must have chosen another day to fall wounded though I reckon you really deserve those. You deserve way more for putting my life almost at its end", Hermione spat.  
  
"You make it seem I did this to myself. You know, I'm not even a bit sorry for what I did last night. And why, you haven't told Dumbledore about it. . ." Draco snapped with a painful smirk. Wounds appeared like slashes on his damaged perfect pale skin.  
  
"Well as you can see, I can't leave this place until my wound gets better. How I wish you rot in here, you filthy scum!"  
  
"Oh no I won't. You will", Draco replied nonchalantly.  
  
Silence came in between them. Hermione looked to the other side of the bed for about five minutes. She decided to look at Draco again. She saw him staring.  
  
"Have you been looking at me all this time?"  
  
"No"  
  
Hermione glared at Draco who raised his brow at her.  
  
"So Mudblood, someone took you here. He must be feeling sorry as a mudblood like you survived. It would do me good if you could have just died there at the alley. But you know, it daunted on me why you haven't told anyone about this. . . why, are you afraid that the Death Eaters under my father's command will get you for tainting my family name with your dust? I pity you Granger-the trouble you have to go through, it's unbearable", Draco claimed.  
  
"The hell you care!"  
  
"Oh I do care---"  
  
Draco was about to continue insulting Hermione with regards to her existence to the wizarding world. . . how they could do with one less of a mudblood, CARING to make Hermione's life a living hell, when Ron stormed in with a questioning look on his face. He heard Draco speaking. Harry followed short.  
  
"What's going on in here? Mione, what's wrong? You've been acting strange lately. . . and now, what I heard from the ugly ferret about 'caring'. . . tell me!", Ron yelled furiously, with Harry holding him back.  
  
Draco stared at the ceilingbreathing on the words 'ugly ferret'. He knew well that he wasn't one. Besides, he didn't want to concern himself with the 'lover's spat', which was, unfortunately, most likely to happen.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. Ron, you have no reason to get jealous. Malfoy and I were having our snapping session once again. As soon as I get out of here, we'll talk. . . but for now, pleas leave. I want to rest", Hermione said coldly.  
  
All Ron could do was look at her sadly, with suspicions arising in him, allowing Harry to pull him out of the infirmary.  
  
Draco and Hermione were left alone again.  
  
"Granger, why did you do that? Are you starting to realize that I'm a better companion than he? Forgive me, I don't want another girl drooling over me. I've got loads already"  
  
"You're so full of yourself!" then she paused. . . "To tell you honestly, I wanted this time alone with you. . . just you and me. . ", Hermione said teasingly.  
  
"That's not going to work Granger, I'm telling you", Draco claimed as he gave his famous smirk to Hermione who got up from her bed to walk towards his bed.  
  
"It will Draco. . ." Hermione was able to mention his first name without a sour face.  
  
Hermione stared at Draco's cold gray eyes as she bent forward, closer to Draco's face.  
  
Draco stared back, only to catch himself mesmerized at Hermione's brown eyes. He was giving in into Hermione. . . a few more inches closer. . . then and inch. . . Their breaths exchanged with their eyes still gazing into each other. . .  
  
WHAAACK!  
  
Hermione punched Draco on his stomach.  
  
Draco curled in utmost pain.  
  
"Asshole!", Hermione yelled as she went back to her bed.  
  
"You just had to do that, didn't you?", Draco voiced as he coughed hard in between his words.  
  
"You deserved it"  
  
Hermione lay back on the bed. She started to think at just what happened. She was awed at the spontaneity of her words and actions. If there was one thing in her mind the moment she did that, it was to get revenge for her near-death experience. . .  
  
Then it daunted on her--- she was about to kiss Draco! Sure she didn't plan to do such thing but then she sort of wished she could lock her lips with his. . . wondering how it feels to kiss the most handsome student in Hogwarts. . . her enemy---Draco Malfoy.  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AT last! It must have been a month or so since I last updated.  
  
This ended quite weak. My apologies. But in the middle of the chapter, try to figure out who was the one who rescued Hermione in Hogsmeade and who was the one who visited her to change the flowers situated beside her bed. Are they different persons or are they one and the same?  
  
Read on to the next chapters to find out. Twists will be up even at an early chapter of 3 (which is next) and continues on to the last (which is the 20th )  
  
Nonetheless, happy reading!. . . and oh! Please review too! Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3 Castigated

Insufficient Denial ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Castigated  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hermione insisted that she be released that day. She couldn't take it to be with Draco any longer.  
  
Somehow, guilt flooded her. Draco had far severe wounds than her and she punched him in the stomach to avenge for her damaged skin. Small thing though, but she didn't think she was fair. How it bothered her too much that she came to almost apologizing for what she did.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The door opened to her room. Harry entered without saying anything and sat beside Hermione on the bed.  
  
"Feeling any better?", Harry asked.  
  
"I guess I'm fine. I'm sorry you had to do all my workload as Head Girl. I'll help you as soon as I recover"  
  
"Ron is dead worried. You won't talk to him so he thought you wanted to end your friendship with him, not to mention that he heard Malfoy telling something about caring for you and all. . . " Harry paused a while and continued. "Hermione, Ron cried all day. When I checked on him this afternoon, he got cuts on his wrists. You see, he loves you---and you're pushing him away. I could understand him. You exchanged his love for Malfoy. . . You're being unfair! You have no idea how Ron is suffering because of what you did"  
  
Hermione retorted at once. "You got it all wrong Harry! Malfoy was snapping at me about 'caring to make my life a living hell'. It's not what you think it is. I even had to insist Madam Pomfrey to release from the hospital wing at once. I couldn't take Malfoy around! And for your information, Malfoy and I have been full-pledged enemies since first year. . . and he was the one who stabbed me last night. Is that good enough for your ears? Next time, don't accuse me at once because YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"  
  
"I didn't know, I'm sorry. . ."  
  
Hermione pushed Harry to aside as she stood to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?", Harry inquired at once.  
  
"I'm going to talk to Ron"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione was walking alone along the corridors late that night. She wanted to avoid Harry for a while. She thought Harry would never care for her that much anymore---considering he's with Ginny already.  
  
She went down a set of stairs and stopped at the one leading to the hospital wing.  
  
*Maybe Hermione wanted to visit Draco. . . VISIT?!*  
  
//It wouldn't hurt to peep in there, right?//, she thought to herself  
  
Hermione was about twenty meters away from the door of the infirmary when she felt someone behind her. She turned around and saw Ron staring at her from a distance. She was about to run to him when Ron walked away faster than she could have managed to step once.  
  
//Great! This is just great! Now RON wouldn't believe me, with me at this goddamn hallway//  
  
Hermione walked again. She reached the door and luckily, it was left ajar. She peeped inside for any sign of Draco.  
  
Hermione saw part of the legs of someone by one bed.  
  
//So, he's still here//  
  
hermione was about to turn around when she bumped onto someone's strong, lean chest.  
  
"What are you doing here, Mudblood? I thought you were anxious to be away from me", Draco spat.  
  
"Shut up. It's none of your business"  
  
"I can't shut my mouth now, especially now that you're caught in the act of trying to peep inside for any sign of a handsome, young man"  
  
"I was looking for Ron"  
  
"Inside the infirmary? And I expected you've been looking for a someone handsome---like me"  
  
Draco's brow raised and he smirked nonstop.  
  
"Bugger off, Malfoy! For your stupid mind's information, Ron slashed his wrists today"  
  
"My fault?", Draco asked sarcastically, with still a smirk playing on his lips.  
  
"You're trying to make me lose my cool, aren't you? You know, I'm getting suspicious about you. You've been following me around as if you're some kind of stalker. To tell you, I don't like what you are doing"  
  
"Really? Then I should be enjoying this. . . How I like to make you furious. . ."  
  
Footsteps were heard from afar, then a voice. "Draco baby, where are you?" It was Pansy.  
  
Draco glared one last time at Hermione. "I'm not done with you bitch. If you want to make sure you're safe tonight, don't you dare go walk alone. I have my eyes on you"  
  
Draco turned away and left Hermione in her own confused thoughts.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Ron! Why is your face as red as your hair? Did Hermione talk to you already? She went out to pay you a visit", Harry as Ron stormed inside the quarters.  
  
"Visit ME? She went to visit Malfoy!"  
  
"Tell me she didn't!"  
  
"She just did. I saw her. Now my suspicions were confirmed, that ferret boy will pay for losing me Hermione!" Ron stormed out of the quarters into the darkness of his thoughts.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione was walking musingly as she saw Ron headed her way.  
  
"Ron! I've been looking around for you!"  
  
Ron didn't seem to hear her.  
  
Someone suddenly pulled Hermione by her waist into the shadows.  
  
Ron woke up from his trance when he heard Hermione scream for help, " Ron! Help me!"  
  
But Ron couldn't see where she was.  
  
He tried to walk around but he saw nothing.  
  
From a distance, Ron heard a body thrown to the floor. But there wasn't any sign of Hermione.  
  
"Mione! Where are you?"  
  
No reply.  
  
Ron lit his wand and started to pace around for any sign of Hermione.  
  
Not far away, he saw an unconscious body laid flat on the floor.  
  
"Mione!" Ron ran to Hermione and fell to his knees to check on her. He tried patting Hermione's cheeks but she didn't awake. Ron panicked that the only thing he thought of doing was to carry Hermione back to the quarters.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Ron!", Harry yelled as he rushed to Ron who panted terribly.  
  
"Hermione. . . someone attempted to take her. . ."  
  
Ron's eyes were wide open. He already forgot about his hate for Hermione.  
  
"Malfoy. . .", Harry hissed under his breath.  
  
"What's Malfoy got to do with this?"  
  
"He was the one who stabbed Mione last night and I bet he's the one who wanted to take Hermione"  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I guess the snake has shed its skin. . ." Harry took one deep breath. "Malfoy. . . "  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Morning came and Hermione woke up in her bed. She stood to bathe in the bathroom. She didn't see any sign of Harry, so she went in.  
  
Hermione filled the tub with warm water and her bath salts. Hermione took off her clother and plunged in.  
  
She was too relaxed that when she looked at her stomach, a gasp escaped her.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
Hermione stood naked in front of the mirror. She saw a mark just below her navel---something that looked like a tattoo.  
  
She leaned nearer to the mirror and saw the mark clearly-it was a vicious- looking snake.  
  
Suddenly, the mirror seemed to bleed. . . blood appeared on the mirror's surface and formed three horrific words--- 'You Are Cursed'.  
  
When Hermione blinked again, the words were gone. She could only see herself looking flabbergasted in the mirror.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione exited the quarters and saw Harry standing outside with a serious look on his face.  
  
"You're still here. I thought you'd go down with Ron", Hermione said in curiosity.  
  
"We're going down together"  
  
Hermione stared at Harry who looked very grim. They were about to enter the Great hall when she asked, "Harry, why are you doing this?"  
  
"You can't go around alone by yourself. Danger is hunting you down"  
  
Harry entered without looking at Hermione. . . so she just followed him inside.  
  
They took their seats side by side opposite the Weasleys.  
  
"Mione, change of plans. Harry's got to be with you all the time since the incident at Hogsmeade", Ginny mouthed.  
  
"Huh? What's happening here?", Hermione asked as if she has not a clue.  
  
"Harry will be your bodyguard until you're safe. He and Gin cooled off so that this whole security thing wouldn't hinder in their relationship", Ron explained.  
  
"You didn't have to do that! Besides, I'm fine, you guys!", Hermione claimed.  
  
"No, you are not", Harry said blankly.  
  
"Could you guys explain this clearly? I don't get it!"  
  
Before anyone could have spoken, an owl hovered above Hermione and dropped something wrapped in black velvet and tied with a silver ribbon, in front of Hermione. It didn't contain any information about the sender, so she opened it without regard.  
  
A silver dagger was contained in the velvet. It elevated itself on top of the table, and it magically damaged the surface to form the words---  
  
" 'You Are Cursed'? Hermoine, this is what we're talking about. Maybe this could suffice as evidence. You aren't safe without Harry", Ginny mouthed.  
  
Hermione tried to look over the Slytherin table to find the person she most suspected to do it, only that the person wasn't there. She turned her head towards the door and saw Draco walking out to the hallways.  
  
Hermione stood at once and ran to Draco. Harry followed her without knowing.  
  
As soon as she caught up with Draco, Hermione pounded her fists at Draco's back in fury.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?", Hermione spat angrily.  
  
Draco just looked at her and grabbed her by the hand, then dragged Hermione out of everyone's sight.  
  
Harry reached the hallways, only that Draco and Hermione were already gone. Ron ran out to Harry only to see Harry disappear before him.  
  
"Since when did Harry knew how to Disapparate?", Ron asked himself.  
  
"I have NO idea", Ginny replied from behind, seemingly astounded just as Ron was.  
  
Harry Apparated in front of them.  
  
"I can't go inside the room Malfoy took Hermione to. . . malfoy, you'll pay for this!", Harry yelled as he punched the stone wall in front of him.  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
there's chapter 3 for you guys! Terribly sorry for the long intervals of updates. I'll just type here something from the other fics I have. My hands have been abused for weeks now. It's hard to type continuously.  
  
"All of my fics are rated R, either Romance, Drama, or Angst. They are rated for sexual content, verbal informalities and cuss, violence, gore, and---torture. Well yeah, I have dark things in my mind. I don't really have something happy or "optimistic-al" so the stories I have are sad. Some of the fics turn out very gloomy in the beginning and turns out well in the end. If you have time, you can drop by my other fics:  
  
Magni Nominis Umbra [storyid=1406485] This is a DM/HG fic with HP on the side. You'll get an account of the "deed" here for twosome and threesome (happy! happy! er, no. this is a sad fic. Someone will turn into an unexpected creature a.k.a. HORRIBLE MONSTER) Basically, all you have to read here is the account of the deed. I've _attempted_ to re-write this story but it's hard since I'm not in the mood for writing Rated stuff lately. Don't worry, four of my stories are already done, so, you'll not lack of your daily dose of hormonal vitamins! (heehee. . .)  
  
Insufficient Denial [1359770] Another DM/HG fic with HP on the side. (hmmm. . . a constant factor in my stories. . . never thought about it, but isn't it the best love triangle ever? Harry and Hermione are friends and the thought of them in a love relationship is complete possibility with the probability of 100%! Then here comes Draco in full magnificence, stooping down from his high pedestal to love his enemy. . . wew. . .) Here, you'll find Hermione long in love with Harry and when Draco comes to do these weird things to Hermione, that's when Harry confesses his long-kept love from the long-agonized Granger. After two sexual harassments on Hermione, she gives it all out and brings the true blue Granger in the light. In the latter part, it will be revealed that Hermione is dying and Draco is supposed to go away hiding with his family from Death Eaters (no, not Lucius-Narcissa-Draco family, but ANOTHER family. Figure out who they are. . . remember, Draco is STILL in 7th year). In the end, the question to be raised is that: Did Draco still put up with his front of denying his feelings for Hermione when it's all the end for both of them? ***WARNING : sad fic! Very sad fic. . . you'll be able to relate with this story if you're having misfortunes with love  
  
In A Blur [1415753] This is a DM/HG fic with HP as the REAL man of the hour. Rated under Angst for the unexpected twist in the ending. Harry had to leave Hermione during Christmas vacation in Hogwarts for a conference in Paris with other wizarding schools when Draco reveals some "cruel intentions" for Hermione. Harry thinks twice of leaving, but he soon did. Hermione was left with Ginny as her only companion, and Draco steals the scenes from Harry by trying to seduce Hermione. Seduce Hermione for what? Read the fic. [Ending will not be disclosed here] Hah, you'll get that mush- cheese-fluff thing in this one, only that it would be in a form of snapping session between the Pureblood and the Mudblood. . . "When Harry was away, Draco came to play. . ."  
  
Adrenaline Rush [1425647] I'm positive this is a DM/HG fic but in the beginning it will start with HP/HG tandem. After almost 5years, the REAL father of Harry's son with her wife comes back to see the kid. Only that, when Harry agreed that the biological father can see his son, Harry's wife and the kid were kidnapped. Who is the kidnapper? Is it the biological father or is it the father the kid grew up with (Harry)? ***This story is plot-wise. Tons of twists and mind-boggling scenes---it's like "I thought it was this, but it was like that", or, "I didn't expect it to be like this since it was like that". Just read to find out. ***oh, this is set on modern day, after-school years of Harry. Unnamed characters in first chappie, hiding-chasing in second chappie, car chase and bloody struggle in third chappie. . . what more can you ask for? I can even rate this fic under suspense!  
  
Perfect Sacrifice [1416058] Another DM/HG fic. The two of them has this mutual confidential, platonic relationship when things turned out bad and Hermione wanted it all to end in suicide. Can Draco save Hermione despite the fact that he has to sacrifice revealing their friendly relationship? Would it be too late? Or is it the other way around---that Hermione should be the one to save Draco?Save from what? Read on. ***This is based on my life story right now (NYUCK-NYUCK)  
  
Highly Attracted [1465394] This is the latest fic. No story yet but it already has the plot. Basically, still, this is a DM/HG fic. (I can't write for other pairings, but I do include other pairings from time-to-time just to make the circumstances---complicated). Hermione, in seventh year, learns that there is a stalker lurking behind her, beside her, and in every space in her midst. She receives a package from the person to see the skin of the frog she dissected back in second year. So, has the stalker been watching her every move since second year? Is this stalker deeply obsessed with her? IS this stalker the same person who killed her mother? (okay, fine, I know, the summary I gave doesn't point out to a DM/HG fic. But it will soon. Who knows what part Draco plays here! A friend? A lover? Or the stalker? Eenie- meenie-my-nee-mo!)"  
  
I was supposed to lag this until late this coming week but since I found your reviews quite domineering, I was FORCED to type this up. God, I still have a week-long exam this coming week and I've got 8stories to update! 10subjects to review for+8stories to think of+loads of edit work+work load as president of my club (Dance Troupe)+book report for English class+reaction paper for Economics+Investigatory project for Physics+1 whole book to understand for Filipino class (I can't understand it, and I HAVE to!. . .why didn't I take lessons in an internationa school anyway?)+practical exm for Swimming+graphic organizer for Research+song composition for Music+exam for my elective (Culinary)+Parish Involvement for Social Ethics+long test for Argumentation&Debate+dance number for the culminating activity for the Language Month (was the term right? Anyways. . .)= ONE HELL OF A WEEKEND ! Imagine going through all my concerns! Well, of course my fics are top priority. I don't really stdy, so I don't mind as much about the exams this week.  
  
Okay, you know what time it is right now? Right! It's review time! Constructive criticisms are most welcome. 


	4. Chapter 4 Defected

Insufficient Denial ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Defected  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Where are we?" Hermione asked Draco who watched her five meters away.  
  
"In your room"  
  
"My room? You're demented!"  
  
Hermione looked around to see Muggle stuff of every sort. There were appliances, gadgets, books, and food that Hermione was used to living with when not in school.  
  
"I didn't expect you to collect Muggle things. Anyways, when did you learn to Apparate?", Hermione asked  
  
Draco didn't reply. He just looked at Hermione who checked on the Muggle collection.  
  
"These are for you", Draco mouthed without an expression on his face.  
  
"You bothered to collect these for me? You might need to have your mind checked Malfoy. You wouldn't do this for me"  
  
Draco Disapparated from the room and Apparated outside the Great Hall, leaving Hermione inside the room.  
  
"Malfoy! You can't leave me here!"  
  
Hermione headed to the door, she looked around, but there was none.  
  
There was no door at all.  
  
She was trapped.  
  
//What does he want with me?//  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Where did you take her?", asked Harry as he followed Draco inside the Great Hall.  
  
"Somewhere she would most gladly be in"  
  
Harry immediately punched Draco in the face and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"Tell me where Hermione is"  
  
Harry and Draco's sharp looks met midway.  
  
"In a room I made especially for her. I'm, afraid you wouldn't be able to save her. There's no door to that room I made" Draco smirked as Harry released his tight grip.  
  
"SO that's why I can't go in", Harry spat.  
  
"I didn't expect you know how to Apparate, Potter. I'm amazed"  
  
"And so can you. Malfoy, if you won't take Hermione out of that room, I will"  
  
"You can try Potter but you can't take her out. You can Disapparate- Apparate inside the room but she can't Apparate with you. I've been wise enough to cast a spell on the Floating Room"  
  
"Floating Room?"  
  
"Yes Potter. It's attached to the underwater window of my room and it is connected beside the wall outside in a pool of lake water. You might be too sorry if you attempt to take her out of that room thrice as it will cause the lake water to seep inside. You don't want her to drown inside there, do you?"  
  
"What do you want with her?", Harry snapped in irritation and desperation.  
  
"None of your business, Potter" Draco pulled his robe away and headed over the Slytherin table to dine.  
  
"He's weird. Harry, shouldn't we tell Professor Dumbledore about this?", Ron suddenly asked out of nowhere. Harry turned his head around to Ron surprised that he was there all those while that he was snapping with Draco.  
  
"I don't know Ron. He might kill Hermione if we do that"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Draco Apparated back into the Floating Room. He took Hermione's arm roughly as Hermione tried to break away.  
  
"Where are you taking me now?", Hermione asked in fury.  
  
"You're attending classes. After dinner tonight, I'll take you back in"  
  
"Why are you doing this Malfoy? I can't understand what you're getting at"  
  
"My mind works in mysterious ways, Granger"  
  
"Figures", replied Hermione in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Don't you ever try to tell any authority about this. . . Hermione Granger, You are Cursed"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Transfiguration came and went about. Harry walked close to Hermione while Ron tailed them.  
  
"Did Malfoy tell you anything?"  
  
"He did not. He won't tell me what he wants"  
  
They walked to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherin.  
  
"Now you stay close Hermione", Harry whispered.  
  
"Harry, there's something you have to see"  
  
Harry got Hermoine's hint of nodding at once and so they went farther from the crowd into the large trees of the Forbidden Forest. They stopped at a spot where they coulnd't be seen.  
  
Hermione pulled her shirt up and her skirt a bit lower to reveal the mark on her skin that she saw as she took a bath.  
  
"What's that?", Harry asked as he half-knelt and looked closer onto ht emark. He touched it with the tip of his fingers.  
  
"It's a snake. I believe malfoy put that last night when he grabbed me into the shadows.  
  
An angry voice startled them both. "What EXACTLY are you two doing?" Someone found them.  
  
Harry stood up to see who it was. " Ron? Why are you here?", Harry asked which gave Ron the benefit to be more suspicious of what they were doing together inside the forest.  
  
"I don't believe this Harry! I thought you were my friend, and now---and now I see you two close to each other while you're down with something. Now I know. . . you're the reason why Hermoine stays away from me. You cheaters!", yelled Ron as he ran back to Hagrid's hut.  
  
"It's not what you think it is Ron! Let me explain!", Harry yelled back at Ron.  
  
"I saw it with my two eyes Harry! Wait 'til I tell Ginny about this!"  
  
"Ron, please! Let me have a word!"  
  
"Oh, I have two words for you motherf*ckers--- GO-AWAY!"  
  
Harry stopped from chasing as he realized he wouldn't be able to get through Ron that moment he turned around and saw Hermione behind him, feeling quite embarrassed. "Let's go Harry. We'll deal with him later"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Okay yeh fellas. Get a partner", Hagrid stated to the students.  
  
Hermione held Harry's hand. Harry nodded.  
  
Suddenly, they heard Draco mouth in a firm voice, "I want Miss Granger to be my partner"  
  
Hagrid steered his eyes to Hermione and asked, " 'Mione?"  
  
Harry lowered his head as Hermoine disapprovingly nodded. Hermione stood beside Draco. "I have no time to think about what you're doing. For one thing, I'll soon lose my head", Hermione whispered.  
  
"Just what I wanted", replied Draco as he gave a death glare at Hermione.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The students were asked to go around by twos to look for a creature Hagrid scattered around the area. They should take the creature with them, depending on how to get the creature. The partners were to talk about how they're going to present the creature in class.  
  
Hermione and Draco walked around and saw a sphinx before them.  
  
"Since you're smart, I'll let you deal with that", Draco said smugly.  
  
"I hate you", loathed Hermione with a glare.  
  
The sphinx looked at them suspiciously as it paced in front of them.  
  
"What riddle do you have for us?", inquired Hermione.  
  
The sphink let out a sly grin and replied, " I haven't anything with a rhyme for you two, my dear"  
  
"So will you go with us back to the hut now?"  
  
"Not yet. I have a non-rhyming question instead--- one each. Before you could take me with you, you need to answer my questions"  
  
"Fine! Shoot and be done with it", snapped Draco impatiently.  
  
The sphinx stared at Draco to direct her question to him. "First, I'll tell you of this situation---there was this young lad who hated this beautiful lass. He picked on her day-in and day-out. Soon, he realized that he was starting to have feelings for her. His friends teased him about it but he refused to admit of the charge. What is this I'm talking about that, with the situation, also speaks of the lad's restriction on one's own activity or desires, which in this case, was to love this girl he used to hate?"  
  
Draco glimpsed at Hermione who was looking straight at him. He looked back to the sphinx. "Denial", said Draco nonchalantly.  
  
"Very well. . . and you girl, you shall figure out three words that forms a statement. First, take a three-letter word that means 'yes', and is a word of affirmation. Next, take the two letters that indicate mornings, and days. . . lastly, think of a word which also means damned, execrated, objurgated, or called on divine power to send injury upon. Solve it and I shall come with you"  
  
Hermione thought for a while taking one word at a time. //Affirmation. . .yes. . . 'AYE'. Hmmm. Mornings? 'A.M.'. . . 'CURSED'?//  
  
Hermoine tried to put it all together. When she got the answer, she shuddered. "I am Cursed"  
  
"Excellent you two"  
  
Hermione turned around to look for Draco, only that he was already meters away, walking back to the hut.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Dinner came and Ron sat away from Harry and Hermione.  
  
Hermione told Harry about the sphinx and the words they were asked to solve.  
  
"That shouldn't have happened if you didn't agree to be partners with Malfoy. Anyways, Mione, you're going to have your birthday on Friday. How about celebrating at Hogsmead? My treat!", said Harry.  
  
"I don't reckon that's possible. Malfoy told me I'm going to stay at the room he locked me in, after dinner. I guess he wants me as part of his MUGGLE collection"  
  
Harry's brow raised a bit. "You won't let him do that to you, right? He's treating you like an object---like his slave"  
  
Hermione's head lowered. She still couldn't feel Harry's concern for her. "And how should I be treated?"  
  
"You should be treated like a woman. . . You know---nicely, and with respect. . . and love too. . ."  
  
Hermione shifted her eyes from the food to Harry. It was obvious in her facial expressions that she was questioning what she just heard.  
  
"Just finish eating. The thought of Malfoy around makes me jittery", Harry said to steer the topic away from what he just said.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Ready to go back in?", a sexy voice from a far called Hermione's attention as she exited the hall with Harry beside her.  
  
"I'm not coming. You can't just make follow what you want. So, I advice you better go away now because you can't make me come with you", Hermione snapped as harry stood in front of her, holding her in the hand.  
  
Draco walked closer and Hermione's grip in Harry grew tighter. "Move to the side Scarhead. You wouldn't want to make this hard for all of us. . . oh, I forgot to tell you, I lied when I said you can Apparate-Disapparate in the Floating Room" His eyes shifted towards Hermione. "Come on Mudblood. You wouldn't want to get hurt again, now do you?"  
  
"I won't let you take her Malfoy! If my assumptions are true, the reason why you're doing this has something to do with DENIAL and an undescribable feeling called LOVE. . . am I right?", Harry asked in full malice.  
  
Draco mumbled something to himself and suddenly, Hermione levitated to Draco's arm, and in a second, they were gone.  
  
All Harry did was kick the wall beside him and go back to the Great hall where Ginny was still eating.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I've been long asking you what you want with me but you wouldn't tell! What's this Malfoy? A game of some sort?", Hermione asked rather infuriated.  
  
"No, it is not", Draco replied.  
  
Draco shut the lights off with one snap of his fingers.  
  
Hermione felt Draco's warm breath over her neck. She felt Draco close behind her.  
  
"This is what I want Mudblood. . .", Draco whispered into Hermione's ear.  
  
Hermione turned around to face Draco and gave a quick kiss on Draco's lips, and pulled away at once. "Kill me instead", Hermione replied as they both stood face-to-face in the dark.  
  
Hermione stiffened as she suddenly felt a kiss on her neck.  
  
"Not until I get what I want. . ."  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nyello!  
  
Hey, just wanted to point out that the Apparate-Disapparate thing: I know no one is supposed to Apparate and Disapparate IN and OUT of Hogwarts, but the circumstance here points to the act being done WITHIN Hogwarts grounds. I don't feel guilty about that factor as I think it was correct that I said that Draco Apparated inside the room where Hermione was in. That's the only thing I want to clear up. Anyways, thanks for the one reviewer who mentioned it. I thought that others would also think of it that way, so it's better that I clear that one up now.  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! Love you guys! 


	5. Chapter 5 Eclipse

Insufficient Denial ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Eclipse  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Darkness flooded the whole room. There was silence and only their breaths broke it.  
  
Warmth escaped them. . . exchanging it with the other. Draco brushed his thumb over Hermione's cheek.  
  
Hermione leant onto Draco's hand and closed her eyes slowly. "Malfoy, what do you want?" whispered Hermione as she felt Draco's skin on hers.  
  
"You. . . " whispered Draco back to Hermione.  
  
"And? Tell me everything. . ."  
  
"I want you---all of you. . . and the life you could give me. A life only you would bear. . ."  
  
"A child?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Why me? You hate me. You have Parkinson. I'm a muggle. She's a whore. You don't like me. You lust for her. I need an explanation Malfoy"  
  
"You're beautiful. You're smart. You have what it takes to be the mother of my child, or so I believe you have. Granger, just shut up. You talk too much"  
  
Draco locked Hermione into his passionate kiss. Their lips met and their stars crossed as for the first time, Draco came into contact with a muggleborn.  
  
Hermione stopped and tried to walk away but Draco immediately held her by the arm and pulled her gently back to him.  
  
"Malfoy, I can't do this. This is wrong. For years now, we've been enemies and it wouldn't be changed by a night we'll spend together. Ron loves me. . . and I love Harry. I shouldn't be telling you this but you need to know. This is not me. I can't be weak not to resist you. This is a lie. . . a sin. . .", said Hermione as her tears started to fall.  
  
Draco laid a finger on Hermione's lips and kissed her forehead kindly. "Granger, you can do this. This is right. For years now, we've been enemies and it could certainly be changed by this night we'll spend together. Weasley loves you and you love Potter. Fine. Granger, I shouldn't be telling you this but you need to know. This is not me. I am too weak to resist you. I like you, you like me. If this is a lie, and further a sin, then I could never be forgiven and so I'm condemned to hell", replied Draco in a parallel manner.  
  
"How could you tell me that I like you?. . . I don't. And it will stay that way. Malfoy I beg you, set me free. I'm not your slave"  
  
"Granger, don't deny your feelings for me. You've been looking at me. And just last night, you checked on me at the infirmary. And the fact that I've almost killed you back at Hogsmeade, you didn't even hold your grudges up at me, which I thought was a complete impossibility. Even for tonight Granger, say you'll be mine"  
  
"You're lying. If you want a child, you could always have a pureblood sleep with you. I'm not a whore. And you couldn't force me into something I don't want to do. We're enemies and nothing can change that. And the kiss I gave you, it's a lie. . . a nightmare", snapped Hermione as she recovered from her unexplained trance.  
  
Suddenly, even Draco's mood changed. "Wouldn't it be nice for the whole school to know that little Ms.Bookworm was impregnated by the most famous and handsome student ever to step foot on Hogwarts? I want to show my father how I can disobey him in every way I can. He'll be hell mad to know I touched a mudblood"  
  
"Don't use me for your evil plans Malfoy. And I won't bear your child. . . even if you threaten me of my death. Kill me for all I care! Break it on a stone, I'll be dead before you even lay another finger to harass me!" spat Hermione as her fierce eyes narrowed.  
  
"There will be no harassment bitch. You like this. You've been dying to taste me you little whore. I'm better in bed than Potter or Weasley. You could try me to compare"  
  
'I've never slept with them, or anyone else! Get that through your thick head! What sick mind you have!"  
  
"You're a virgin?"  
  
"Yes, and I'm proud to be one!"  
  
"Krum haven't done anything to you?"  
  
"No! We're just friends! The hell with your miniscule mind Malfoy! Do you think all girls get laid for sex? It's not just that you know! There should be love and affection. . . but never lust. Having sex is tampering one's morale with the blinding invitation of satisfaction and pleasure. I'm not going to do that unless I love the person, hopefully after I get married"  
  
"Then I shall force you. . ." threatened Draco with a glare. He conjured ropes to Hermione's arms and legs and tied them to the poles of the bed.  
  
"Let me go Malfoy! I'm disgusted even at the thought of you!"  
  
"You have no idea how much I want to throw up on your face, Mudblood"  
  
Draco roughly kissed Hermione. He tasted every part of Hermione that he could. Hermione tried as much to struggle free but to no avail. Draco ripped Hermione's clothes off and savagely feasted on her.  
  
"Malfoy! Stop it! Please, I beg you!"  
  
Hermione screamed as she lay helplessly on the bed. Draco seemed practically deaf that even Hermione's irritating yells didn't get through his ears.  
  
"Draco!" screamed Hermione desperately.  
  
Draco stopped at once at the mere sound of his first name. He thought he was just hallucinating though he said, "You don't call me by my first name"  
  
"I don't. If that's the only way that I could get through you, I'll scream it a hundred times more only to make you stop"  
  
Draco's eyes glinted in malice as he continued caressing and kissing every part of Hermione that he could.  
  
Hermione wished Harry was there, but he would never be. Besides, Harry wouldn't care that much. He never did.  
  
With those thoughts on her desperate mind, Hermione started crying and wailing, cursing Draco with her every breath.  
  
"I beg you Malfoy, kill me now. . . Not like this"  
  
It was too late.  
  
Draco penetrated through her by the time she spoke. Draco roughly thrusted in and out of Hermione. The only thing that Hermione managed doing was cry. Her struggles consumed her.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Water slapped Hermione's face that at once woke her up. She looked around after opening her tired eyed and saw that she was inside the bathroom of her quarters---and that she was naked.  
  
Hermione was in the tub that was still only halfway filled with water when she noticed that there stood beside her was Harry.  
  
She didn't dare cover up her breasts in front of her. Hermione knew well how she was abused the night before and didn't mind of concealing them from another bloke's eyes.  
  
"Take a bath. Clean yourself well before you go down", told Harry.  
  
"How did I---"  
  
"Malfoy sent you here"  
  
Hermione fell silent and so Harry carried on. "I'm sorry. I was too slow to have caught you from Malfoy's grasp. It's all my fault"  
  
"Harry, don't blame yourself. This must have happened for a reason. If what happened will cause me to bear a child I'd---"  
  
"You'd what?" threatened Harry with a glare.  
  
". . .Nothing. I somehow hoped that I would get impregnated, the father would be you. . ." Hermione was out of her senses that the words just flowed freely from her lips.  
  
Harry went down to his knee and cupped Hermione's chin with his fingers. "I'm hoping the same thing"  
  
Harry leaned in to meet his lips with Hermione's. they exchanged, returned kisses for a while when Harry pulled away. "I never got the chance to tell you how I feel. I wish my kiss explained it all", said Harry gently as he stared lovingly into Hermione's tear-filled eyes.  
  
"You haven't told me anything but I tell you, I've always dreamt of this day to come. . . Does this mean you're reciprocating this love I have for you?"  
  
Harry took silence and then said, "I always had"  
  
Harry stood up and kissed Hermione on the forehead. He walked and left Hermione in the bathroom.  
  
Hermione never felt that sure in her whole life despite what happened to her the night before.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Hours went by and so dinner came. Both Harry and Hermione expected Draco to come around, but he wasn't. They were able to come back to the quarters without any sign of Draco around. . . not at dinner, or any other class that they had together that day.  
  
"Harry, Malfoy must be up to something. I haven't seen him around", said Hermione as she took her space on the couch.  
  
"Neither have I. It's a good thing he's not around. . . so that he can't take you away from me"  
  
Harry sat beside Hermione on the couch and took Hermione's hand into his. Hermione smiled, as she never expected that such could happen after all those time she assumed that Harry was plainly indifferent to her obvious affection.  
  
"Ginny?" asked Hermione to make it through Harry on how it would go along with Ginny with Hermione to take Ginny's place in Harry's life.  
  
"Hermione, it was always you in my mind. I loved Ginny, yes, but it was only because she loved me. I know it's unfair, that's why the time she offered for us to have a cool-off, I took it at once. I've tried to keep my feelings for you so that I wouldn't hurt Ron. He loves you, but I love you too. I wouldn't want you to experience any negative feeling or moment from me. So I've tried hard enough to bottle my feelings up, only to break it now. I acted as if I wasn't affected by what you're doing or telling me so that my feelings wouldn't get any stronger. But I was wrong in believing that that is the way to keep things in order. It only made me vulnerable to doing things like watching over you and kissing you. . ."  
  
"So you do love me. . . and all these while I've convinced myself not to expect anything from you"  
  
The public announcement system speaker turned on and Dumbledore's voice was heard. "Everyone is expected to go back to their dormitories at once. No one is allowed to go out walking through the hallways without being accompanied by a school teacher"  
  
"Let's check what happened", stated Hermione at once.  
  
Harry nodded and responded, "I've a strong feeling it has something to do with Malfoy"  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
"Professor, what happened?" queried Harry at once when they reached Dumbledore's office.  
  
"A student is believed to have been attacking the students around. Some were found almost dead. Terrible thing. . . no one expected this to happen"  
  
"Who's been causing the attacks?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Draco Malfoy. His parents were already called upon and I expect them to be here any moment now"  
  
Hermione gulped. Draco was on the loose again. Dumbledore looked leniently at Hermione. "Is there anything I need to know Ms.Granger? If I'm not mistaken, Mr. Malfoy was the one who attacked you at Hogsmeade last Saturday"  
  
Hermione reluctantly nodded and stared at Harry. Seconds after, Hermione was slowly falling weak, that she fell to her knees and then flat on the floor.  
  
Harry went down to Hermione's unconscious form when he was caught by Dumbledore's statement. "She's sick. We shall inform Mr. Malfoy about it"  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, I know you've got a lot of eyebrows raised at me now.  
  
First things first, it's in this chapter that Harry professes his suppressed emotions for Hermione. And so they knew that they loved each other all those time. And on Draco's part, he harassed Hermione and the next day sent her over to the quarters by means of Apparating. Okay, okay, this is the issue again---I know no one is supposed to Apparate and Disapparate IN and OUT of Hogwarts, but the circumstance here points to the act being done WITHIN Hogwarts grounds. I don't feel guilty about that factor as I think it was correct that Draco and Harry would be able to Apparate-Disapparate within the walls of Hogwarts' grounds. What wizards can't do is Apparate from inside the grounds to outside, or otherwise. Besides, this is fanfiction. Let me have my part here! Just remember the part in the first movie where Harry went up into the air with the broomstick for the first time. Professor McGonagall saw Harry fly up greatly and catch Neville's Remembrall accurately. So she went after to see Harry. The moment Harry caught the Remembrall, he immediately zoomed downwards onto the grounds. But even before Harry could have done touching the ground, there was McGonagall walking to where the students were when she was up in her office, floors up from the ground. It would have had taken her a longer time to reach the place if she went there through walking. So I assume she Apparated to the ground floor so that it would have been faster that she would have had conversed with Harry.  
  
And then, Draco was on the loose almost killing everyone in his path. Know you must that it was caused by his extreme emotion. What that emotion is, find out on the next chapters [hint : it's got something to do with the inner voice bothering him]  
  
Lastly, Dumbledore said that they must inform Draco about Hermione's state. What state Hermione was at and why they NEEDED to tell Draco could be found on the next chapters. The explanation will be included in Dumbledore and Harry's conversation at the very beginning of the chapter.  
  
I know that this story is pretty much odd at the moment but I promise you that it goes better for the next chapters, so please, PLEASE hold on!  
  
KINDLY REVIEW!  
  
Smile y'all! 


	6. Chapter 6 Fervor

Insufficient Denial ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 6 Fervor  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
"Professor, is there really a need to inform Malfoy about this?" asked Harry quickly as he took his eyes on Hermione's pale skin.  
  
"I believe so Harry. . . If it's the only way to stop him from attacking the students. . ."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I reckon we try first before I tell you anything. Ms. Granger will awake soon, so I think it's best if you stay with her"  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
"Weasley, you know what to do. I leave everything else in your hands. I'll send you the money after you've successfully done our plan. I trust you. If you love Granger, you'll do it", said Draco as he took Ron's hand in a firm handshake.  
  
"Count on it Malfoy", claimed Ron.  
  
Ron walked away from Draco's sight just as the latter laughed to himself. "Stupid Weasley. I didn't realize he'll do such thing to win the mudblood. Money does speak for itself. Maybe a house for their family wouldn't hurt much of my account at Gringotts. . .He would be dying to be on my side"  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Harry carried Hermione back to their quarters with Snape tailing them. It was good that Draco wasn't around as they walked back to their rooms.  
  
Just as Harry laid Hermione on the bed, Ron came storming in. "Harry! What happened to Mione?" asked Ron.  
  
Harry looked at Ron suspiciously, not expecting Ron to actually show up after the Forbidden Forest incident.  
  
"She fainted a while ago. Dumbledore's told me Hermione's sick but he didn't go further into details"  
  
"Did you hear what happened? Malfoy was running around almost killing every student who walks past him. It's horrible. Someone's told me Neville jumped off a window and broke some limbs. Harry, someone's got to stop Malfoy. . . You've got to stop Malfoy!"  
  
"ME? I reckon Dumbledore has a plan"  
  
"Harry, this IS the plan. If no one's going to stop him, we'll all be dead. . . even Hermione. . ."  
  
That did it. For how long a time, Harry didn't show any concern for Hermione. . .But then, his soft part for her won. "Where is Malfoy?" asked Harry as Ron emitted an evil grin.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Harry left Ron with Hermione in the quarters to go looking for Draco. He went several staircases and hallways but there was no sign of Draco around. The silence of the school grounds gave him a bad feeling about the whole situation, so he decided not to stop searching until he saw a sign of Draco around.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Ron stood at the side of the bed, glaring at Hermione's sleeping form. Ron was so mesmerized at his friend that he had the sudden urge to do what Draco wanted him to do.  
  
He sat at the side of the bed and leant over to trail kisses on Hermione's arm, up to her face. Hermione moaned in her sleep. Ron, quite amazed he wasn't recognized, continued to taste Hermione's neck with wet kisses. . .  
  
"Harry?. . ." asked Hermione sleepily, without opening her eyes.  
  
"Hmm. . ." managed Ron to sound so that Hermione wouldn't know who he really was.  
  
Hermione enjoyed the kisses Ron gave her. As she gave off a smile in her half-sleep, Ron turned off the lights.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Harry got tired of walking through every corner of Hogwarts that he could get to. Three hours had already passed and still, no sign of Draco.  
  
Harry was then walking by the side of the lake when he got a glimpse of the full moon. He adored at the magnificence of the sight as it shone its light on every thing that it could touch. The light gave Harry a very light feeling. . . Harry felt secure. He sat on the grass and looked up to the skies with the million of stars dancing, shimmering over him. Yet another feeling surged through him. . . he felt as if the beauty that enveloped his senses would be the last time.  
  
//How I wish to stare at the moon with Hermione beside me. . .//  
  
Then it hit him.  
  
"Hermione! I shouldn't have left her at the quarters!"  
  
Then as fast as he could, Harry ran off back to the quarters.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
"Hermione?" asked Harry as he opened the door to Hermione's unlit room. He saw another person inside the room. . . practically over Hermione on the bed.  
  
"Harry?" asked Hermione back in a tone of uncertainty. The cold immediately flooded Hermione's senses.  
  
"Who's that?" queried Harry furiously as he saw the contour of a naked man on top of Hermione.  
  
"Who's this?" asked Hermione rather to herself.  
  
"Hermione, explain this!"  
  
The naked man stood up at once to get his clothes on the floor.  
  
"I thought---I thought he was you!" yelled Hermione in confusion.  
  
"I was looking after Malfoy---" Harry's eyes immediately darted across the room where the culprit was about to break through Hermione's window. "You! Come back here!" ordered Harry, as the man was a foot away from the window where he was to escape.  
  
The man broke the glass window by pushing his arm against it. He let out his wand and conjured a spell and so went to jump out of it. When the moonlight reflected the fraud's hair, Harry and Hermione mouthed in unison, "Ron?"  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
They both sat in the confinement of their silence. Harry situated himself beside Hermione who had only a blanket around her to keep her warm.  
  
"Are you all right?" asked Harry while staring at the damaged window. He haven't looked at Hermione since the incident.  
  
"Hmm. . . "  
  
"Really Hermione, are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, sometimes", replied Hermione who was still in shock.  
  
Not able to get the exact answer he was expecting, Harry continued asking. "Why say only sometimes? Can't you be happy and contented all the time?"  
  
"You know not one person can't get that all the time. Besides, it's better this way. I'd rather be happy at times than I could always be so that the next time I'll be down and sad, I'd know what it means and how important it is to be happy and have a smile on my face"  
  
"You told me you thought it was me with you doing it. Did you really?" steered Harry from the topic.  
  
"I did", stated Hermione simply.  
  
"And I thought you'll not do it until you get married"  
  
"Since Malfoy ruined my idea of every girl's dream of the perfect first time, there's no use hiding it in a lie. I've already been touched. . . and nothing's going to change that"  
  
"Hermione, what were you thinking when Ron gave you those kisses?" asked Harry as if he was also in shock, though he really was. . . he was actually blaming himself for what happened to Hermione, thinking that if he didn't go out to look for Draco then that couldn't have happened at all.  
  
"I thought they were divine as I thought it came from you. . .and now that we know it wasn't you, I feel dirty. I feel harassed. I feel so naked. . . and I lost my trust for Ron. It never crossed my mind he would ever do that. . ." Silence. "Harry, I was harassed in two consecutive nights and if- --"  
  
"And you won't have your third that way. . ."  
  
"Harry?" Hermione gave Harry a questioning look. She steered her sight to Harry who haven't looked at her yet.  
  
And slowly, Harry turned his head towards Hermione and took her hand in his. He kissed Hermione's soft hands. "Hermione, if you would allow, with your consent, would you be willing to be my girlfriend?. . . I know muggles are used to all those courting stage and I'd be more than willing to undergo it and---"  
  
Hermione cut in with a smile, "You have my consent". Then she locked Harry in a passionate kiss, wishing that that time wasn't a lie anymore.  
  
Hermione pulled away and laid herself on the bed. "Harry, it's late. Maybe we could take some rest. I'm tired"  
  
"Uhh, okay. If you need anything, I'm just in my room. Just call on me, will you? Well, good night Mione." Harry kissed Hermione on the forehead and then took distance by standing at the side of Hermione's bed. Even before Harry could get a step more away, Hermione caught Harry's hand.  
  
"Please stay"  
  
Harry nodded and complied. He sat on the side of the bed and took his shoes off. He went under the blanket with Hermione and took Hermione in warm embrace.  
  
Hermione took her back against Harry's chest and melded her naked body against Harry's warm form. Like that they fell asleep. . .  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Ron returned to his room as eh tried to catch his breath from running. He saw a velvet bag on top of his desk. He checked it out and saw the contents that would have probably amount to fifty galleons. His face lit up at the splendor of such amount.  
  
"Very well done Weasley", interrupted Draco at Ron's daydream.  
  
Ron almost jumped off out of his skin. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"  
  
"Have you forgotten that I could Apparate? Anyway Weasley, you've done a good job today. Lucky, I wasn't caught inside the room"  
  
"You were there inside the room while I was down with it?"  
  
"If I may put it in better terms, you were there while I was down with it--- not that you were conscious of it or something, I wouldn't know" Draco saw the rage fill Ron's eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry if I've forgotten to tell you about the REAL plan. So then I'll tell you. . . I came in her room just after you've gotten her trust and so I cast a Freezing Spell on you and I took charge. As soon as I heard someone nearing, I Disapparated and took you positioned over the mudblood before that someone came inside. Brilliant isn't it?" Draco smirked.  
  
"So you used me! I became your front so that they will take all the blame on me!"  
  
"I wonder why you lower forms of wizards get it after all else has. Too late Weasley. You better wake up earlier to do better than that. And just so you know, that jump-out-of-the-window thing you did was just awful. Why didn't you think before you did it? Didn't you ever realize that your hair is your weakness?" Draco smirked yet again. . .More evil that next time.  
  
"You're a cheater Malfoy!"  
  
"Harsh words you have there, Weasley. It isn't my fault that I'm too smart for some creature like you. Now that I've got what I wanted from her, will you not thank me for the money I gave you? That's my week allowance which of course is equivalent to your whole lifetime working. You have to be grateful. I should have brought more muggle stuff for Granger with the gold. But then, maybe I could spare this weekend off from going to Hogsmeade and adding to the collection I have for her"  
  
"How did you ever talk me into this?"  
  
"Simple. You love the mudblood and that's all you needed to know to persuade yourself to doing something such as that and doing something that's against your will. You're too weak to be a Gryffindor. You should be in Hufflepuff perhaps? Anyway, I reckon you will shut your stupid mouth about this"  
  
"I'll tell Professor Dumbledore at once. It's your end Malfoy!"  
  
Draco snorted. "It's yours. The moment you spill the truth, it will be revealed the you, yourself, meddled with the affairs of the enemy. . . not to mention that there is money involved. . ." Silence. "You told me you love your parents, didn't you?" queried Draco with a brow raised.  
  
Ron didn't like where the conversation's heading. "Yes, I did tell you that"  
  
"If you do, you'll go with my plans. . . unless you want them dead . . ." Smirk. "SO Weasley, a house in a village beside Hogsmeade. . . would that be enough to shut your big mouth up?" Draco smirked again. He knew he was going to win.  
  
Ron shook his head at what he's doing---though not in rejection of the offer. He couldn't fathom how he's gone deeper into the problem without him seeing it before. . . only because he's agreed to the enemy's plans.  
  
"It's a house then", ended Draco with a triumphant grin plastered on his face, and then he Disapparated.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Hermione woke up to someone's kiss. It was only 3:30 in the morning and she hasn't slept that much yet. She opened her eyes to see Draco's face in front of her.  
  
Draco cupped Hermione's mouth in his hand and commanded for her to shut up. He then took his knife and cut Hermione on the cheek, marking her with two intersecting lines, forming an 'x'.  
  
Hermione had not the chance to scream in fear, as she knew what Draco was capable of doing further.  
  
To surprise and scare Hermione more, Draco licked the blood off Hermione's skin. Hermione immediately stiffened, though shaking inside at the act.  
  
Harry woke up to Hermione's sudden movement. He sat up and saw Draco by the other side of the bed in a kneeling position. Too furious that he was, Harry took his wand at once at the same time that Draco gently whispered to Hermione, "I'll be back for you".  
  
Just in time, Draco Disapparated as Harry jumped over Hermione to grab Draco by his neck and strangle him to death.  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lalala, there's chapter 6! At last, I've found time to update on this one. By the way, to those who are really up for the steamy lemon scenes, one will be found on the 9th chapter---detailed [yeah, and there's loads to come on the later chappies]. Don't worry, we're going to finish this one soon. This is only up to the 20th chapter. To those who are reading "Maybe Tomorrow", I've decided to post the last chapter really soon with the answers to your tons of reviews.  
  
I guess there's nothing to clear up in this chapter except for the first part where Harry told Ron that Dumbledore didn't go into details of what Hermione's sickness is. That, you've got to find out in the later chapters.  
  
Okay, just for the record, I'm including here the list of my fics and the chapters I've posted and up to what chapter it is.  
  
*Adrenaline Rush : posted=9 [I'm updating another chapter along with this]; last chapter=unknown  
  
*For What It's Worth : posted=6; last=unknown  
  
*Highly Attracted : posted=7 [I'm updating another chapter along with this]; last chapter=unknown  
  
*In a Blur : posted=5; last=6 [give away: it could either way be rated as a DracoXHermione or a HarryXHermione pairing]  
  
*Insufficient Denial : posted=6; last=20 [give away: someone's going to die and what else happens to that character, you'll find out in the last chapter; someone's to get blind; someone's going to surrender to the Ministry of Magic; someone's married *ulk*; someone's going to visit the dead character after how many years; someone's going to sacrifice for the character who'll die (so yeah, characters will pretty much come and go)]  
  
*I Love to See You Cry : posted=19; last=38 [give away: two of them are in truth, kin (well no, it's not the Weasleys. They are from birth known as kin already); there's going to be twists in the love story over again; someone's to die (will he/she really die? find out on 38th chapter); one of the main characters will commit adultery; there is a hidden truth behind the Three Dark Witches' identity; and, there would be mush and fluff throughout the fic]  
  
*Love's Game : posted=3; last=unknown [give away: Draco will not change his identity and so, will remain gay throughout the fic; there will be twists in the love story (as usual)  
  
*Maybe Tomorrow : posted=5; last=6 [give away: one of the characters will utter the words "Maybe Tomorrow" as last words to the last chapter; DracoXHermione factor will be most evident on the last chapter; and oh yeah, mush and fluff just the same!]  
  
*Perfect Sacrifice : posted=4; last=unknown  
  
*Say You'll Stay : posted=1; last=1  
  
*Just in Time : posted=0 [I'm still finishing it]; last=1  
  
***some fics have definite end chapter numbers as they're already finished way before, only that they're written on paper so I still have yet to type them. Those with unknown number of chapters are those I work on spontaneously and just type on my PC. To see my original prose and poetry, you could check them out on www.execratusinsomniac.deviantart.com  
  
if you have an account on myspace or friendster, feel free to add me on! The name is kaye cruz, email addy: kayebong39@hotmail.com  
  
Thanks you guys! Review~ 


	7. Chapter 7 Gnarled

Insufficient Denial ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Gnarled  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
"When will he ever stop?" asked Harry in an outraged voice. He turned to Hermione and said, "Hermione, I reckon we tell Dumbledore about this. . . Are you all right?" Harry then turned on the light.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so"  
  
Hermione held the area where Draco wounded her. . . only it was gone. Harry sat beside Hermione and held an arm over her shoulder. Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder---for being near him caused her the comfort and security she needed.  
  
"Have you a hint why Malfoy's after you like crazy? You see, all these while we thought he'd never go around you. . . but now---he's dying to have you near. It doesn't make sense!"  
  
"Malfoy wants me to bear his child. He just told me Monday night", claimed Hermione nonchalantly as she stared blankly at the floor.  
  
"WHAT? He wants a child with you? Now I'd say I'd never understand him. But Hermione, if what happened between you and Malfoy does give him what he wants?"  
  
"I'll have the baby aborted"  
  
"Are you nuts? You are not going to get that baby aborted Hermione Granger! It's the life of your child we're talking about here! You can't possibly get rid of it as if it's some trash"  
  
"I don't know Harry. . . it's the child of the enemy"  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Hermione walked to the bathroom as Harry took some last minute sleep. It was 7:30 in the morning and not one of them had that much rest yet.  
  
Hermione took a hand over the knob to the bathroom, turned it clockwise and pushed it open. She closed it behind her and immediately took off her clothes. She opened the faucet to let the water flow to the tub. As she had put her bath salts and drops of aromatherapy oils, Hermione dipped herself in. The water was warm and so she was able to relax at once. Her eyes were shut and her head rested at the side of the tub. She started humming an old muggle song when someone hummed along with her. . .  
  
Hermione grew startled as she was supposed to be the only one in the bathroom. . . too startled, she almost jumped out of the tub naked.  
  
When she saw who it was, her eyes darted dangerously at the man who was inside the bathroom with her.  
  
Draco was sitting comfortably by the sink with one foot swinging back and forth and the other leg tucked near his chest.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Hermione immediately spat while covering her bosom from Draco's sight.  
  
"Watching you. . ." answered Draco with an evil grin.  
  
"I know THAT but can't you stay away for a while?"  
  
"No. I have to make sure you're mine. . . and mine ALONE"  
  
"Oh Merlin!" Hermione wanted to curse further though she stopped herself. "I can't believe I'm hearing this! Isn't harassing me for one night enough for you to see this body?"  
  
"Make that two Mudblood. . . including last night"  
  
"WHAT? But---"  
  
"NO, it wasn't your friend Weasley who shagged you last night. It was me bitch. As soon as Weasley got your trust, I put a Freezing Spell on him, and that's where I came in. I guess you wouldn't call that harassment as normal standards would put it as I believe you enjoyed it as much as I did. Well of course I had to make sure that you'll bear my child after all this"  
  
Hermione clenched her teeth in seething anger. She glared at Draco who jumped off the sink and walked towards her. Draco squat beside the tub as he attempted to touch Hermione's chin. Before Draco could have touched her, Hermione forcefully brushed Draco's hand away.  
  
"What do you want with the child?"  
  
"Well if you really want to know, Lord Voldemort needs a successor to his throne. So here's the catch, if the baby is a boy, he'll be heir to the Dark Side. But otherwise, she'll be a slave. . . a sex slave just as you will after you give birth"  
  
"You're sick Malfoy! You're such a pig!"  
  
"I believe I'm not. You know Mudblood, I like you. I want you. But then again, I reckon it's just lust I have for you"  
  
*SLAP!*  
  
Hermione slapped Draco hard though the latter didn't wince one bit. He just stared sexily at the voluptuous woman in front of him. "That's what I like about you. . . a Gryffindor. If you match one with a Slytherin, it would be perfect. Imagine a brave, courageous, sly, cunning, and witty heir to the Dark Side. . . ah. . . my Lord will be very pleased"  
  
"SO you're a Death Eater. I should have known!"  
  
"I'm afraid I'm not. But then again, you'll never know" Draco smirked at the infuriated Hermione.  
  
"Malfoy, even if I do bear YOUR child, I will not allow you to take it. Besides, that child is yours as well. Why would you allow the filthy bastard have your own child?"  
  
"I have something in me called LOYALTY. I hope you have yours", snapped Draco in a matter-of-fact voice.  
  
"I hate you Malfoy. . ."  
  
"I hate you too Mudblood", replied Draco nonchalantly, seemingly enjoying inside watching Hermione's eyes grow sharper every second.  
  
"Could you get out now? I'm trying to enjoy my bath here and the sleep you interrupted early this morning. Hold me to my word, I'll go with you tonight without having you to drag me somewhere dark to Disapparate without anyone seeing. I'm tired of you just grabbing me at any time you want to"  
  
"That's good to hear bitch. I reckon you're falling in love with this pretty face in front of you. . ."  
  
"Get a life! For your information, Harry and I are already committed though I'd rather snog Ron than fall in love with a bastard like you!"  
  
"Watch the words that comes out of your mouth Mudblood. I'm not a bastard as I do have a Father"  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
"Fine. I'll leave but I don't take your word about tonight. I don't trust you one bit"  
  
"Neither do I"  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Potions class with Slytherin was the last subject the Gryffindor had. Hermione was about to head for the library with Harry when a hand caught her robe from behind.  
  
"Malfoy, I told you I'll go with you on my own will but now, I have to finish this research for my homework in Potions", said Hermione without looking back.  
  
"Hermione"  
  
She stopped at once when she heard her first name. It wasn't Draco to call her Hermione. Hermione turned around to see Ron with a confused look on his face. He looked as if he hasn't slept for a month. Hermione simply stared at him for a while then she motioned to walk away.  
  
"Hermione please. . . we have to talk"  
  
Harry held Hermione's hand and nodded in agreement for Ron to have a minute to explain.  
  
"Hurry then. My time is precious", snapped Hermione.  
  
At that, Ron fell to his knees crying as he wrapped his arms around Hermione's legs. Students started to look their way and Hermione noticed.  
  
"Mione forgive me. It's all Malfoy's plan! He threatened to kill me if I didn't agree to what he wanted me to do"  
  
"Then you should have died", spat Hermione as she tried to take Ron's arms away from her.  
  
"He threatened to kill my whole family Mione! It's totally fine with me if I died the moment I agreed to him than put my family in danger. Please understand! And I've told myself that I will return the fifty galleons Malfoy gave me and not to accept the house he's giving my family. . . only to bring your trust back Mione. . . I'm terribly sorry. It shouldn't have come to this"  
  
Hermione's heart almost broke when she heard the words come out from a crying man. The Weasleys have always been nice to her and she understood perfectly that Ron wanted a better life for them. They've always lived the hard way and she too, wanted to help them if she only could.  
  
"Ron, stand up! Everyone's looking at you!"  
  
Ron stared at Hermione's eyes while assuming a standing position. He looked for a while and bowed his head in humiliation and turned away.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry"  
  
Ron walked away.  
  
"Ron, it's okay, I understand. I really do"  
  
Ron didn't look back.  
  
"Thanks Mione. I'm really sorry"  
  
When Harry and Hermione were alone to themselves again, Hermione asked, "Harry, did I do the right thing? He once lured me into Malfoy's plan. Ron can do that again"  
  
"Mione, you did the right thing. I believe if Ron ever repeats what he did, he'd be the one to kill himself. Take his word, he loves you"  
  
"And I believe it's that love you're telling me that Malfoy used to persuade Ron"  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Hermione and Harry walked out of the library after two hours of finishing their research. They were walking to the Great Hall for dinner when a voice broke in.  
  
*Hermione, I need you. . . please help me. . .He's going to take my child. . .*  
  
Harry and Hermione looked around for any sign of anyone. . . only there was none.  
  
From the corner, footsteps were heard and Draco came into view.  
  
"Aren't you two going inside?" spat Draco as he walked with Crabbe and Goyle tailing him.  
  
When the three got inside, Harry and Hermione shot each other questioning looks.  
  
"What was that about?" they both asked in unison.  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ola amigos! 7th chapter and still going! By the way, I know you are enraged by the fact that Hermione isn't taking grudges at Draco whatsoever. It has something to do with their Fates---something like they are meant for each other and the Fates doesn't want them to have a hard time getting together thing. Yeah, it's stupid but I'm not after that. I told you during the first chapter that you're going to get plot here, not details. This is more on the conversation type and I'll let your imagination run wild with the action thing. I don't know. I was too lazy to do this before. I'm just typing what I wrote on paper.  
  
Well anyway, still no sign here of what's wrong with Hermione---how she's sick and all that. But for one thing, Draco will be there when Hermione's getting pretty sick and all. It will become too bad---oh well. I can't write happy fics so whatthehell. *rolls eyes*  
  
Thanks for reading and I bet this chapter is one piece of crap so I don't have the courage to ask you to review, but if you will, my thanks in advance. 


	8. Chapter 8 Hysteria

Insufficient Denial ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Hysteria  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry and Hermione sat inside the Great Hall with Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Neville Longbottom as company. Ginny and Ron were situated some students away from them.  
  
"Hermione, your birthday is coming up. What plan do you have in mind?" asked Seamus who was busy spooning down some peas.  
  
"Um, Harry suggested to celebrate it at Hogsmeade"  
  
"That's a wonderful idea! Then I wouldn't have any problem where I'll purchase a gift for you", broke in Neville.  
  
"You shouldn't bother Neville. As long as everyone's there", replied Hermione contentedly.  
  
A voice broke in. "Even me?" asked Draco only to surprise everyone in Harry's company. He stood smugly behind Seamus who was sitting opposite Hermione.  
  
"I'm afraid you're not invited Malfoy. I couldn't remember us being in good terms"  
  
"Oh Granger, is it the time of the month or is it you're dying to have me in bed, now aren't you?" asked Draco in a cocky manner with his lips forming a malicious smirk. Crabbe and Goyle were into fits behind him.  
  
Everyone except Harry, looked at Hermione with Draco's mention of the word 'bed'.  
  
Not wanting to get beaten at Draco's words, Hermione spat back. "Forgive me but aren't YOU dying to have ME in your bed? . . . Malfoy, bugger off. You're ruining our meal"  
  
"Sure thing Mudblood. . .my crotch is itchy to get it on with your wet pussy. . ." Draco smirked slyly.  
  
"Yeah. . . figures. . . your hard-on must be DYING to unload in the restroom, perhaps?" spat Hermione as she stared at the spot below Draco's abdomen.  
  
Draco immediately darted his eyes at the member covered by the zipper of his pants only to find not a hint of a hard-on. Dean and Seamus started snorting when Neville fell off his seat, laughing boisterously at Draco's sudden shift of mood. Draco glared dangerously at Hermione for tricking him. "I don't have a hard-on! I'll get you for this, you filthy little M--- "  
  
"---Mudblood?" finished Hermione of Draco's sentence.  
  
"Are you trying to play smart with me---"  
  
"---Mudblood?" cut in Hermione again as she tried to suppress her laughs.  
  
Harry was coughing after all the laughing he did and took a sip of pumpkin juice to calm himself down.  
  
Draco's brows raised for some time. He never wanted to admit that he was losing it so he started to fight back again with his sexual statements. "Hermione, just remember to wear your night gown before I fetch you tonight. . ." claimed Draco calmly while staring at a disturbed Hermione who found herself beaten as she wasn't able to make Draco lose his cool.  
  
"Sure thing Draco. . . fetch me when you're ready. . . and naked. . .", replied Hermione as she sexily stared back at Draco though she couldn't help it that another controlled childish chuckle came off her.  
  
Rather embarrassed, Draco signaled Crabbe and Goyle to follow him back to the dungeons. When they were already out of sight, Neville asked, "Hermione, did I hear that right? Malfoy called you 'Hermione'?"  
  
"Yes Neville. I'd say I'm rather amused. He's got a nice accent to it", replied Hermione as she took a spoonful of peas into her mouth.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry and Hermione went back to the quarters. Harry stayed at the Common Room while Hermione took a shower. Hermione went out of the bathroom tucked in her towel and headed to her room. Harry followed short.  
  
While Hermione was finding something to wear in her closet, Harry kissed her on the shoulder from behind her, trailing butterfly kisses to Hermione's neck.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Hermione as she went to finding some clean underwear. She didn't mind Harry nibbling on her skin while touching every part of her that Harry could.  
  
"Do you really have to go tonight?" Harry's voice was muffled in Hermione damp hair.  
  
"You know that's a silly question Harry. We've talked about this with Dumbledore today and I reckon he's right. We could only play Malfoy's game"  
  
"Can't you play that game some other time?" asked Harry as he went to nibble Hermione's ear.  
  
Hermione pushed Harry away. She glared at him. "No. Honestly Harry, I'm not used to the attention you're giving me"  
  
"Get you used to it. . . I'd stay forever like this now that you know I loved you all these time", answered Harry as he tried to collect Hermione in his touch again.  
  
"But Harry I---"  
  
"Does this something to do with DRACO?" inquired Harry accusingly at the name that Hermione used to call the ferret boy at dinner. His lustful eyes turned to fierce ones.  
  
Hermione was shocked. It was Harry's first time to actually accuse her of something that was painfully true. Infuriated as she was, she planted her palms on her waist and snapped back. "Well I guess it has. Excuse me but I have to get dressed now", spat Hermione then she forcefully pushed Harry farther away from her. Harry's mouth was left open in surprise that he did nothing else but to walk over to the bed and sit at its edge.  
  
With head lowered in disappointment of his friend and lover, Harry said, "Why bother dressing up when he's going to strip you naked just the same? Hermione Granger, I'd say you're acting like a prostitute"  
  
Hermione immediately turned to him flushed and irritated. "A PROSTITUTE Harry? How dare you accuse me of acting like one! Prostitutes get paid for their service and---"  
  
"---and you don't? Paid or unpaid, it's the same. You've completely lost respect for yourself. You've told me once that you'll never get laid for sex. . .ever. . .and now you're taking your words back. You said that it's only true love that could make you spend the night with a man. You told me that Hermione. . ."  
  
"I don't need this from you, or anybody else!" Hermione yelled as she put on a white g-string and silk nightgown.  
  
"But of course you do! I'm not just your boyfriend Hermione. I'm your friend! And I know you Hermione Granger. You aren't like this. What has gotten into you?"  
  
"What has gotten into me? Maybe it's a hint of love I have for the enemy. . . now are you satisfied Mr. Harry Potter?"  
  
Harry's eyes grew wide in shock. "No! you can't just tell me that you're in love with him because you already love me"  
  
"You and your stupid mind Harry! Just shut up. I know what I'm doing"  
  
Breaking his resolve, Harry pleaded. "Hermione, please. . . don't make it hard like this" He was actually fighting a tear back. His beautiful emerald eyes were moist with unfallen tears.  
  
"Oh don't YOU make this hard Harry. If you think I'm enjoying this, you're wrong. Before, I loved you so much and I tried my best not to tell you about it, afraid that we'll lose our friendship just because of that. And when I did tell you about it, it seemed that that love just faded away so fast when I knew you loved me too. I'm tired of loving you. . . maybe it's that same love which is the reason why Malfoy's doing this. Harry, I know a man in denial when I see one"  
  
Though hurt, Harry replied. "And you think Malfoy's just not telling you about it? Hermione, this is complete lunacy!"  
  
"If you're blind not to see the truth then you're the one who's a lunatic. I'll do everything to make Malfoy's side come out. I swear to Merlin's name that Malfoy will profess his love before the full moon will take its rest" Only sheer determination won over Hermione's voice.  
  
Harry turned to the windows and saw that it was indeed a full moon and it will fade out very soon. "I won't speak anymore. . . I guess I'll just see you tomorrow then." Silence. "Good luck with your plan. Good night"  
  
Harry stood from where he sat and exited the room at once. Trains of thoughts bombarded him. //She definitely doesn't know what she's getting into. . .she could get killed. Malfoy could kill her anytime he wishes. . . Oh Merlin. I do hope everything's going to be all right. Take care of Hermione for me. . .please. . .//  
  
************************************************************************  
  
In the Floating Room, Hermione had Draco sitting beside her on the couch. She was reading a muggle novel. Draco stared at her, amazed at Hermione's fondness for books.  
  
Draco interrupted Hermione's busy reading. "Why did you call me by my first name tonight?" inquired Draco rather calmly, without a hint of cockiness in his voice.  
  
Hermione took her eyes from the book to Draco. "As I could remember, it was you who called me by my first name first"  
  
"You know, I'm amazed---amazed of your wit, your charm and brilliance. . . amazed by how your eyes would glimmer at seeing books. . . amazed by how your lush auburn curls would flow freely on your shoulders and amazed by just how much beauty you have. . .  
  
Silence.  
  
"Malfoy, is it just lust you have for me?"  
  
"Yes. I reckon so"  
  
"Isn't it because of a thing-called-love that's why you've been assaulting me the whole week and locking me up in this room? Besides, I recall that you walked away immediately after you answered the sphinx. . .is it because you're indeed in denial? Malfoy, tell me. I need to know"  
  
"I don't know Granger. All I think of all the time is how I could have you to be beside me all the time. . . it's like I can't survive if I'll lose you. I know I don't have you or in any way own you but all I could tell you know is that I'm rather confused. I'm sure you still hate me for everything I did and I don't mind that at all. Why do you need to know how I feel anyway? It's not like we've been civil or something. . . besides, you wouldn't care about me" Draco's voice was calm.  
  
"Malfoy, I want you to tell me everything so that I would know if I'll tell you how I feel"  
  
Draco locked his eyes with Hermione. "What do you feel then? I guess you could tell me"  
  
Silence. "Malfoy, I--- I reckon I already love you, not even knowing why or how come. It's all too stupid. It was only hate I had for you before and now. . .since you've paid attention to my existence, I felt that there was something in you that made me go blank in classes. . . something that made me lose my sleep these past days and something that made me reluctantly accept Harry's love for me. . . it's you Malfoy. It's you that I need"  
  
Draco led his eyes towards anything but Hermione's. He shifted his head away from Hermione's sight. "You're too brave to tell me these things. I haven't gathered enough courage to do the same. I'm afraid of admitting anything"  
  
"What do you feel then? I guess you could tell me", said Hermione who repeated Draco's statement.  
  
"I'd rather not. All you need to know is the fact that I want you. . . I need you. . . and you shall bear my child no matter what"  
  
Hermione was taken aback. What was Draco actually thinking of? "But you know I'm too young for those things. I'm just turning 17. Maybe I'd do that when I get older---but not now"  
  
Draco returned his gaze towards Hermione's concerned eyes. "There's not much time left"  
  
Hermione was confused. What could have Draco been talking about? For one thing, she knew it was serious matter they were talking about. "For what? Does pregnancy have to be rushed? Look, think about it. What will everyone say? I need to graduate and whatthehell will my parents say? I bet they wouldn't be happy to know that their child is a parent as well even before she could finish school. Is that the reason why you had to lock me here and actually talk Ron into doing something against his will? What's the rush Malfoy? If you want me to mother your child, I will give it but not now. Perhaps years from now. . . but not at this time"  
  
"Lord Voldemort is dying. He needs an heir to his powers"  
  
"Why not take you instead? Why does it have to be my child?"  
  
"The Dark Side reckons that if I have a Gryffindor to bear my child, he will be the greatest Dark Lord in history"  
  
"Dark Lord? Malfoy this is--- oh Malfoy, is this right? Why does my heart tell me that I should do this when there's something at the back of my mind telling me not to? Maybe I do love you yet you don't love me. . . and yet. . . I'm willing to do this. . ." Tears willingly formed at the corner of Hermione's eyes. She grew too confused that she wanted to shed all her tears away. What could have been the reason why she felt like that in such short time? She saw the honesty that Draco had. She witnessed how desperation filled Draco's senses. . . and she felt everything for him. . .everything that Draco could not express in words. . . She took them all.  
  
Draco leant over to Hermione and locked their lips in a trance of unconscious desire. He took his fingers to Hermione's chin and cupped it kindly as he held his other hand to Hermione's silken neck.  
  
Hermione responded with her hands fondling gently Draco's firm shoulders.  
  
Draco slowly put his weight more onto Hermione as his hand assisted the back of her neck to lead her laying down on the couch. Draco, atop Hermione, started to explore through Hermione's sweet-smelling skin as he suppressed Hermione's moans in his divine kisses. Hermione started to undress Draco when he whispered, "I'm afraid I do. . ."  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
lol.  
  
Cliffie.  
  
Did you get the last part when Draco said "I'm afraid I do. . ."? go back sentences before that. It was Hermione who last spoke the words : ". . . Why does my heart tell me that I should do this when there's something at the back of my mind telling me not to? Maybe I do love you yet you don't love me. . . and yet. . . I'm willing to do this. . ."  
  
You get it now? There's one idea in Hermione's statement that Draco replied to. So if you got it fine, now that counts as Draco's _profession_ , now doesn't it? Only that Hermione didn't understand it (she probably didn't hear it at all) as she was already taken away with Draco's kisses. Blahblahblah. Lol. So that's one point you have to consider on the latter chapters : why this one thing happens to Hermione since she knew she hadn't heard the three words from Draco and all that. That's one great factor since she swore to Merlin that she will have him to express his feelings before the full moon wanes.  
  
Next chapter is the one most of you are looking forward to. . . oh well. I'll try to revise it if I could. I wrote this whole story last year and I still was stiff with writing _accounts of the deed_. . . well I still am, but not that much anymore. *smiles*  
  
Please Review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I need some inspiration! Your reviews keeps me going on these long fics! The less I get, the longer I tend to finish and the more I start on new one-shot fics which I have to stop at right now since they're all sad fics. PLEASE~ PLEASE REVIEW! 


	9. Chapter 9 Ignition

Insufficient Denial ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Ignition  
  
MP3 song of choice : Before the Dawn, October, Understanding, So Close by Evanescence  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione's mind had already floated into her fantasy as soon as Draco spoke those words. . . It seemed she had no time to understand what Draco had just said.  
  
She took off Draco's clothes hastily, unbuttoning his shirt one after the other. After completely leaving Draco naked, Hermione led him closer to her own expecting body, taking her arms tighter around the god-like creature in front of her. Hermione moaned in the illusion of Draco's divine kisses. . . the gentle caresses. . . the sweet, manly scent that drove her insane. . .  
  
Hermione felt Draco skillfully nibble her earlobe as she shut her eyes to let him take charge.  
  
"Do you really want this?" asked Draco in a gentle whisper to Hermione's ear.  
  
"Why bother ask when you've already harassed me more than once?" whispered Hermione back, seemingly in a trance.  
  
"I mean this. . . this. . ." Draco paused. "Hermione, are you ready to make love with me?" Draco queried though hesitant.  
  
Hermione almost cried at Draco's words. She never imagined the sweet words to come out of Draco's lips. It didn't even daunt on her that Draco would suddenly gather the courage to ask permission. All she thought of at that moment was praying to the gods to make the time stop and that they live the way they both wanted. . .together. . .  
  
"I'll take my chance now Draco. . . I'm yours. . ."  
  
With those words they broke into a series of caring, wanting kisses, smooth caressing, and intimate whispers.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Draco slowly pulled away and opened his eyes witnessing Hermione in a state of inevitable bliss. They were both hot and sweaty. . .and so Draco decided it was already time. He took Hermione into his manly arms and carried her to the bed. He laid her carefully and stood there staring before Hermione. He stared at the beautiful face enveloped, reflecting the moonlight and the warm light from the lamp beside the bed. Draco twined his thin fingers through the auburn waves of Hermione's hair while smelling more of her. . .  
  
"Will you ever forget that I took you in the same situation by force?" Draco paused and heaved a heavy sigh. "I don't know how to apologize for what I did because that made me fulfilled in a way having you in the same bed as I was. . .I don't know how to say the words really. I don't even know how to admit my mistakes. . .but then again, it's in you that I feel more human---realizing that I'm not completely heartless"  
  
"My love, I've forgotten the feeling you've caused me those nights that passed. If this love I have for you is blinding me from the truth that we've always been enemies and that you've done me grave wrong, I don't want to ever see again. . ."  
  
"But there's something you've got to know. . ."  
  
"You talk too much"  
  
Hermione met her lips with Draco's to stop him from further talking. All she wanted at that time was for them to be one in the dreamworld that they've created.  
  
Draco initiated circling his tongue inside Hermione's mouth and not to be outdone, Hermione pushed Draco's out and battled with him. In that state, Hermione heard a sob escape Draco. She didn't mind it at first but when she felt something wet touch her cheek, she pulled away opening her eyes to check on Draco who was crying silently in their kisses.  
  
"Why are you crying? Draco, maybe we could talk about it", mouthed Hermione as she wiped Draco's tears away.  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine. I just feel happy that you're with me right now." //God Hermione, you don't know what I want to tell you//  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"Yes. I do have something important to tell you but I guess it could wait a little more." Draco smiled so sincerely that Hermione felt her heart warming up even more to him. "How I hope this night will never end because tomorrow when we wake up, it's just Malfoy and Granger again"  
  
"I know. . . but tonight it's just you and I." Hermione sat up and stood beside the bed with Draco. She led her small hands to Draco's pants and slowly unbuttoned it. "Don't think about tomorrow if tonight's all we have. I fear the same thing of people not accepting us but I don't let it bother me. All I know right now is that I love you, and that's enough"  
  
"How could I not think of tomorrow and the days to come if you'll be caught in between a problem concerning---"  
  
"Parkinson? We can take care of that problem"  
  
"No, it's not her. It's---"  
  
"Harry and Ron? You know, they'll soon understand that I'm here on my own will. What are you so troubled about? If you don't want to do this tonight it's fine"  
  
"No, I want you now. . ."  
  
Draco then trailed feather-light kisses on Hermione's silken neck before taking her nightgown off. He took both hands to take the clothing out of his way and tasted more of Hermione's smooth skin above her well-rounded bosom.  
  
Hermione's taut nipples could be felt through the thin material of her bra as Draco fondled them as gentle as he could.  
  
Draco took his face to Hermione's sweet-smelling hair and inhaled her scent. . "Oh Hermione, I want you. . .I want all of you. . .  
  
"Hush love. . .I told you I'm yours. . ." Hermione unzipped Draco's pants that she left unbuttoned and took them all off. As if in a hurry, she took Draco's boxers off as well. Wanting to go at the same phase, Draco unlocked Hermione's bra then her white thongs at once. They both jumped on the bed. . . and drowned each other in the passion of their kisses.  
  
Draco positioned himself on top of Hermione, touching his hard member with Hermione's expecting womanhood. Their hips swayed to the rhythm of their synchronized heartbeats. . .  
  
It amazed Draco how their hips fit perfectly with each other. . . but he hesitated to go in her. Hermione noticed Draco's reluctance.  
  
"We've already done this once. We can do it again", said Hermione as she stared into Draco's face masked with uncertainty.  
  
"You don't understand how hard this is for me right now. . .this is different. I'm not sure if I can do this"  
  
"You can Draco. If your conscience is bugging you, let it hush up. There's not room for that in here"  
  
"I don't have it what you muggles call 'conscience'. . ." Draco sighed. "You do love me, don't you?"  
  
"I do. . .so if you can't do it, I will"  
  
Hermione pushed Draco to the side and let him lay there as she positioned herself above him. Draco looked at her in amazement.  
  
They both kissed longer without stopping. Their breathing were short and ragged.  
  
Hermione pulled away for air and went down above Draco, near his erection. She licked the smooth skin over Draco's navel.  
  
Draco groaned expectantly thinking what could happen next when he felt it--- Hermione sucked on his hard member while massagin his inner thighs. He kept on whispering Hermione's name into the air, at times interrupted by the maximal ecstacy that flooded his senses.  
  
Hermione sucked on Draco's crotch hard and slow, teasing his erection from time to time as she slows down licking the head. Draco's breathing was then very deep and his chest was pounding bad as he felt it soon coming.  
  
Hermione's hand massaged Draco's balls as she alternately licked it with her now-skillful tongue. Draco was already grunting mad in desire when he took his hands over Hermione's shoulder. "Hermione. . . I'm cumming. . .", said Draco with difficulty with his sweat all over his face.  
  
"Just cum. . . I'll take care of it", replied Hermione as she looked temptingly into Draco's gray orbs.  
  
"I'll save it for later. I'm taking over"  
  
Draco held Hermione up and rolled her beside him as he gracefully positioned himself on top. His hands rested on both sides of Hermione's head as he situated his crotch just above Hermione's openeing.  
  
"Draco, do it. . .", whispered Hermione as soon as she felt her eyes shut close. She held onto the pillow below her head and clutched it tight.  
  
Draco slowly inserted his member into Hermione and waited for her reaction. Hermione winced as she held on tighter to the pillow. Still inside her, Draco asked, "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah. . ." came Hermione's reply almost inaudible even to her own ears.  
  
And there Draco thrust out and in again very gently knowing Hermione was getting hurt. He carried on pumping into Hermione and hastened the pace every minute. . .  
  
"Oh Hermione. . .you're so tight. . . are you still okay?"  
  
"Don't worry I'm fine."  
  
Draco knew Hermione was lying that he took his arms around his lover and placed his body in direct contact with hers. All that Hermione did was clung onto him tighter than Draco did as she felt it hurt as Draco went in and out of her. Knowing well that Hermione was gravely in pain, Draco held her tighter, not stopping his work.  
  
Their breathing became deeper and deeper. . .  
  
"Draco. . ." "Hermione. . ."  
  
They knew what it meant. They were nearing their climax. . .  
  
Draco trailed Hermione's silken neck with his skillful tongue to stop himself from groaning any louder. Hermione bit her lip with the pain and satsfaction of Draco inside her.  
  
Their liquids mingled with each other. . .  
  
Hermione suddenly felt Draco's sweat drip on the corner of her lips. She licked it off and enjoyed its salty taste.  
  
Their rhythm was faster and mad. Draco kept on biting Hermione's shoulder to stop himself from doing more noise.  
  
"Hermione. . .", grumbled Draco under his heavy breath.  
  
Hermione dug her fingers harder and deeper onto Draco's skin as she too was about to reach her peak. . . She heard Draco grunt and stiffen on top of her. Draoc took his moist member out and held it weakly, running it over Hermione's wet womanhood.  
  
It was when Hermione felt Draco go down her that she opened her eyes. Draco glared at her with a sexy smirk as if he wasn't at all exhausted. Hermione waited for him to talk as his head was just above her opening.  
  
"Second round?" asked Draco sexily.  
  
"I didn't expect that you'd have that much stamina. Well if you're up for it"  
  
That did it. Draco plunged into Hermione' wet vagina and parted the obstructing skin. He licked hungrily on Hermione's clit in a lazy circular motion, changing variations and rhythm as he went on.  
  
Hermione groaned tired and exhausted.  
  
"Oh mudblood you're perfect. . .", said Draco as he continued with his work down there.  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
dumdeedum  
  
perfect irony. "OH MUDBLOOD, YOU'RE PERFECT". Hah. Perfect and mudblood doesn't seem to go together as Draco used it years back from their seventh year and he uses it to describe Hermione while they're down at it.  
  
Next : Chapter 10---Jaded. Harry gets furious on Hermione and it's the first time that Ron realizes that Harry loved Hermione all those time that he tried to court her. Ginny kinda shrugs it off having felt that thing going on between the two as far as she saw the first hint of it. Also, someone comes back to Hogwarts to get Draco. A very dark secret will be revealed and it will be known that someone is going away. . . and someone is dying away too.  
  
REVIEW! I love your comments so much! They keep me going even if I'm on a terrible case of writer's block. And yeah, I didn't intend to get really descriptive on the steamy scene here. Check my other fics for those types that you pervy people looks for (haha) 


End file.
